Various types of beverage container holders are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a beverage bottle holder that provides an easier way to pour a beverage bottle. Many people buy beverages in two liter bottles. Many people have a hard time handling and pouring the beverage bottle without using two hands due to the size of the bottle. The present device stabilizes the beverage bottle and secures it in place and allows the user to pour the beverage from the beverage container using a handle that is provided in the present device.